Miraculous Ladybug: Bluebird (Remake)
by Luka is just a friend
Summary: After a few years I've decided to to bring this fic back with some changes made, hope you like it! After a new student arrives at school, another person is Akumatized. But when Ladybug and Cat noir almost get their miraculous' taken by the villain, a new hero comes to their aid!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Blizzard**

**Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie:**

Marinette had just finished eating breakfast in the bakery, after disposing her waste she kissed her mother and father goodbye and headed to school. When she arrived at Collège Françoise Dupont, she saw a white limo pull up to the building. She watched as her crush, Adrien Agreste, stepped out and entered the school. The girl sighed as her eyes followed him, but then jumped when her best friend, Alya, grabbed her by the shoulders.

"O-M-G, girl did you hear the news?!" She asked excitedly, after recovering from her mini heart attack, Marinette responded. "What news?"

"We're getting a new student!"

The dark-haired teen was confused at why such news would get her so hyper. "Not to sound rude or anything, but why is that such a big deal? We get a new student like every other month..."

Alya just grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward their first class, "Not one like this! C'mon, you'll see when we get to class!"

As the two got to class, they saw Miss Bustier standing in the front of the room. "Good morning everyone, I'm sure most of you know that we'll be getting a new student. What you'll be excited to know, is that much like our own, Adrien Agreste, he's in the modeling business."

An excited murmur spread across the classroom; Marinette gasped slightly as she took her seat. Alya's elation only grew with the new information, "Did you hear that, he's a model too! Ahhhhh I bet he's totally hot!" The dark-skinned girl shook her friend happily. Nino turned and raised a brow at his girlfriend, hearing her, "Uh what was that?"

"Of course, I doubt he'll be more attractive than you, cutie!" Alya reassured, winking at him, he chuckled.

"And..." The teacher continued, "He happens to be friends with Adrien and has been since they were little. Now he will be arriving here shortly, so until then, you are free to speak freely amongst yourselves."

The room erupted with chatter of the new student, Alya leaned forward to Adrien, "Hey so when do think he'll get here?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, I wouldn't wait on him for too long, he tends to be a little...late."

At that moment, camera flashes could be seen from the other side of the door followed by numerous pleading voices. The entire class stopped talking and looked at the door simultaneously, they held their breaths as they watched the doorknob turn.

The door opened as a teenage boy struggled to fight his way in through paparazzi, Miss Bustier greeted him and brought him to the front of the room. Marinette glanced over at Alya, who's hand was draped over her mouth in shock, an expression she shared with most of the girls in the class.

"Class, this is our new student, Mr. Jackson Gel." She gestured to the slightly tanned skinned male who wore a blue tee-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He also wore a light blue beanie over his messy blonde hair, black fingerless gloves, and grey sneakers. Adrien got up from his seat to welcome his friend, "Long time no see, Jack!"

"Man, it's been a while, Ade!"

Alya looked like she was about to explode, "I can't believe Adrien is friends with Jackson freakin' Gel!"

Marinette sat in her seat agape, "Jackson Gel?! The son of Justin Gel, the number one winter clothing fashion designer?!"

Her best friend leaned towards her, "I hear he can turn anything into a fashion trend, even a piece of trash."

They watched as the new student sat in his seat in front of them, as he set his bag on the floor, both girls caught his eye. So, he turned and shot up a peace sign and winked at both Marinette and Alya.

"Oh my gosh, he just winked at us! Marinette, he winked at us!"

The dark-haired girl flushed red, quickly averted her eyes and pulled out her homework.

**After school:**

"Oh my god! I can't believe we're in the presence of the son of Justin Gel!" Alya gushed for the tenth time in a row. "And don't act like I didn't see you get flustered when he winked at you. First, it's Adrien, then it's Luka, and now its him!"

"I-I don't know what you mean…I only have eyes for Adrien, you know that." Marinette stated trying to sound convincing.

Her best friend gave her a skeptical look and then smiled, "Hey, isn't that Chloe walking towards Jackson right now?"

The fair-skinned teen giggled, "Nice try, Alya. You can't get me with that trick again. Besides, that's Lila, not Chloe- LILA?!"

The lying girl was seen making her way over to the two models with a devious smirk, Marinette grabbed Alya's arm and pulled her closer to where she was to get within earshot. "I wonder what lies she's gonna try to tell him."

"I'm sure you mean Adrien, right?"

"Oh Hush!"

Just as they got close enough, they could hear Lila, "So, I hear you're a model like Adrien, I happen to be a model as well. If you ever need a female partner for a photoshoot, here's my number. My name is Lila Rossi, and I'd really love to work with you!"

"Oh wow, who do you model for?"

"The Achu Royal Modelling agency of course, I've been with them for years, you haven't heard of them?"

"Well my family is friends with the Achu Royal family, and they haven't mentioned having a modelling agency." Jack stated, furrowing his brow.

Adrien frowned at the brown-haired girl, "Lila you're not lying, are you?"

Lila opened her mouth to say something, but Jack spoke first, "Adrien don't worry about it, she's obviously a fan and she probably just wants to make a good first impression." He turned to her, "Hey, Lila was it? I get you wanna be friends and all, but you don't have to lie to me, just be yourself."

"Of course, I'm so sorry it won't happen again."

"Thank you" he smiled, just as his ride pulled up. Both models waved and got in the car and left, Lila scoffed and stormed off.

"She'll never stop lying…" Marinette sighed as she glared after her, Alya shook her head with a smirk. Suddenly she got a text from her older sister, "Oh shoot, I'm missing movie night with my sisters! We'll talk about this later, see ya girl!" she gave her friend a quick hug before running in the direction of her home.

Marinette waved and then began her own way home, Tikki poked her head out of her purse, "That Lila girl really gets on my nerves!"

"Mine too, Tikki. At least I have you and Alya to keep me sane…"

"I guess that make two of your crushes that she's flirted with." The Kwami giggled.

"Aw not you too!" Marinette buried her face in her hands and then added, "Is it that obvious?"

Tikki nodded and the pig-tailed teen groaned.

**Hawk Moth's Lair:**

Hawkmoth stood in the center of his lair, Mayura at his side, "I think we should pay our friend Lila Rossi a visit…"

"Are you sure about this sir?"

"Of course, she'll pull it off this time, and shell have help."

**On an empty sidewalk:**

Lila had almost made her way to her house when two beings landed right in front of her. She smiled evilly, "Hawkmoth…"

"Hello Ms. Rossi, Volpina's services are needed…"

"I'm ready…" She averted her attention to Mayura, "Who's she?"

"That is Mayura, she'll be giving you assistance with the use of her power."

Lila pulled her Fox necklace out of her bookbag and put it on, Hawkmoth opened the top of his staff and released an akuma onto it. The girl instantly morphed into her villainous alias of Volpina. The Peacock then handed her a bracelet, which she put on.

"What's this for?"

Mayura plucked a feather from her fan and placed it onto the piece of jewelry, she spoke, "Now enhance and hone your strongest emotion, ill take care of the rest."

Lila nodded and concentrated, and soon she was surrounded by seven other copies of her.

"Can't Ladybug and Cat noir just destroy the copies?"

"Not these ones, they're as real as you are, as long as you keep that bracelet intact."

"Can they make illusions as well?" the evil fox smirked.

"They can do everything you can do."

"I trust the eight of you will have no trouble getting those miraculous?" Hawkmoth quizzed.

The eight Volpinas replied simultaneously, "Yes Hawkmoth..."

**The bakery:**

"Ayla's right, you've gone boy crazy for Jackson Gel!" Tikki giggled as Marinette looked up a picture of the model.

"I haven't gone 'boy crazy', I don't even think of him that way, he's too macho, and who cares if he's got chiseled cheekbones…" She zoomed in on the picture with lovestruck eyes.

The Kwami crossed her tiny arms, "Rigggght."

"I mean look at him, he's nothing like him! Jackson is taller and more muscular a-and he has those stupid big blue eyes that you get lost in.." Tikki smirked at Marinette who hadn't realized what she had just said.

"Did you just hear the words that just came out of your mouth? You said you got lost in his big blue eyes."

The teen girl blushed, "I said they were stupid!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Marinette..."

"Whatever", Marinette cleared the tab and switched over to the news.

"Don't be bemused it's just the news, I'm Nadja Chamack and I have breaking news! The villain known as Volpina has returned and has started havoc at the Eiffel Tower! She appears to have seven other accomplices that resemble her." The dark-haired teen gasped at what she'd just heard. She watched as the camera panned over to Volpina, who had her flute in her hand. "Come out Ladybug and Cat Noir, if you dare! I doubt you'll be able to keep your Miraculous' away from all eight of us!"

"Looks like Volpina is using her illusions to destroy the city!" Tikki stated with a worried tone.

"And there's no time to waste in taking her down! TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

After transforming into Ladybug, the heroine leapt up to the roof and swung over to the tower, she landed just as Cat Noir arrived next to her.

"Nice timing kitty, ready to take this fox down?"

"I'm always ready to fight alongside you, M'lady." The black cat chucked as they leapt into action.

Volpina saw the duo at the corner of her eye, "Well if it isn't the little insect and her annoying feline sidekick..."

"While I'm sure we're currently talking to a clone, I really don't appreciate being called annoying."

Ladybug stepped forward, "Give it up Volpina, we've already done this, you're never getting our miraculous!"

"Maybe not _me_, but maybe one of my other sisters will... " The villain gestured grandly as seven other Volpinas appeared and surrounded the heroic duo.

Cat Noir glanced around at them, "Nice try they're just illusions!" He spun his bo-staff and began swinging. He knocked three replicas into each other, expecting them to disappear. The cat and the bug were shocked to see them get back up and charge at them. The heroes readied themselves to fight back, "That's impossible! Her illusions aren't real, they can't fight back,"

"Apparently these ones can, M'lady. Hawkmoth must've upgraded her abilities."

At that moment all the foxes leapt into action, attacking them. Ladybug and her partner countered their attacks and then retreated up into the tower.

"You can't outrun us!"

"Hawkmoth has really outdone himself this time" Cat Noir said, fearful of what might happen next.

Ladybug observed as the squad of Volpinas climbed after them, then the bracelet caught her eye. "Don't give him too much credit, Kitty. He's clearly teamed up with Mayura again."

"How can you tell?"

"Look at that one right there, she's the only one wearing a bracelet. That's where the amok must be." She pointed to a duplicate below them. As she pointed that out, they failed to notice one that had snuck up beside them.

"I knew I forgot something..." She then held up her flute and formed a ball of energy that she threw down, creating a blinding flash.

The heroes blinked away the stars in their eyes and realized that every copy now had a bracelet.

"Which one is the original?" asked the blonde as he knocked back the villain.

Ladybug grabbed Cat Noir by the waist and used her yo-yo to grapple to the top of the tower.

"Time to find out! LUCKY CHARM!" the heroine called upon her power, and it conjured up a boomerang, which landed swiftly in her hands.

"Any ideas on what to do with that, Bugaboo?"

"Not from up here, we'd better get back on the ground!" The dark-haired hero grabbed him once again and swung down towards the pavement. Volpina threw her flute at the end of her yo-yo, dislodging it from the beam it was wrapped around. Ladybug dropped the lucky charm and she and Cat Noir fell three stories to the ground. The boomerang landed inches away from her, she anxiously crawled towards it. Before she could reach it, four foxes landed on her and held her down. Her partner, who'd landed on his back, groaned as he attempted to get up, he was quickly held down as well.

The cat opened his mouth to call on his cataclysm, but his mouth got covered by Volpina's hand.

"Nah ah… you're not going to spoil this again with that pesky cataclysm… now for those miraculous'…" She reached down and grabbed his ring and began pulling it off, the same was happening with Ladybug's earrings.

"Noooo!"

Just before their jewels were taken, two icy feathers knocked the villain's hands away.

"Ow! Who did that?!"

"That would be me…."

Volpina turned to see a tall male hero dressed in an outfit that was themed after a bluebird, he had blown back icy white and blue hair and wings; and he was floating inches above her.

"Who are you?"

"A bird you don't wanna mess with!" The new hero fired more feathers at the Akumatized teen, three of them leapt out of the way while the other five deflected with their flutes. This allowed Ladybug to break free and free Cat Noir, and he activated his power and grabbed the necklace of one of the clones. It disintegrated but nothing happened, "Wrong one kitty cat!"

They all fought back the numerous copies with great effort, the new hero called down to his allies, "Get behind me!"

The heroes hurried behind him as he glided to the ground, he then aimed and used his power.

"BLIZZARD!" With a huge flap of his wings, he created a snow flurry that enveloped the eight villains. As it cleared, they all were encased in ice, their jewelry conveniently exposed. Ladybug picked up her lucky charm and eyed the frozen fiends, "I know what to do with this now…" She reared back and threw the boomerang, hitting all of the necklaces, one releasing the akuma. As it returned it destroyed the bracelets, releasing the amok and destroying the clones. After catching the boomerang, Ladybug then purified the feather and butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The tiny bugs went around and fixed all the damage, returning everything back to normal, even Lila.

The duo walked up to their new partner, "Who are you?"

"A friend, you can call me Oiseau Bleu..."

"Well Oiseau Bleu, I'm glad you showed up when you did, because we were almost fox food."

"Well, no worries, I'll be showing up more often to you know, keep the fox out of your hen house."

The cat laughed, "I think we're gonna be good friends, you and I"

Ladybug approached Lila, who had pulled herself up from the concrete, "You ok Lila?"

"Ladybug? Oh no, I hope I didn't hurt anyone!"

"Luckily you didn't"

"I'm sorry I've caused all this trouble. It's all because I embarrassed myself at school today and I overreacted!" Lila whined.

"It's ok, next time just try not to overreact." The bug gave her a pat on the back, and she walked away hiding an angry scowl.

Ladybug returned her attention to the bird, "I have a question, Oiseau Bleu, what is your miraculous?"

"The miraculous of the bluebird, it grants me the power of snowstorms."

"I've never heard of the Bluebird miraculous. What kind jewelry does it possess?" the bug quizzed, skeptical.

"I mean, it's not really jewelry, but it's my gloves."

The other heroes glance down at his hands, one glove had a five feathers on it and one suddenly disappeared.

"Did Master Fu send you?"

Oiseau raised a brow, "I have no idea who that is, but he sounds cool."

Ladybug sighed, "Come with me then, you're going to have to give me your miraculous. It's too dangerous, Hawkmoth could find out who you are."

The bird frowned, "That is a no-can-do, Bugaboo. You don't need to worry about me, I'll make sure Hawkmoth doesn't find out about my identity." He then glided up into the sky.

"See you two later, I can't wait to work with you again." The hero flew away, Cat Noir yelled after him, "Hey, just to remind you, only I can call her that!"

Ladybug readied her yo-yo to go after him, but she was about to transform back. She let out a frustrated grunt, "Bye Kitty!"

The black cat waved, "Until we meet again, M'lady!" and then leapt away from building to building.

**Hawkmoth's Lair: **

Hawkmoth trembled with anger, "Dark wings fall…"

Mayura eyed Gabriel with a sad expression, "Fall my feathers…"

"This would've worked if that new hero hadn't showed up and ruined everything!"

"There's still hope sir, don't give up" Nathalie gently placed a hand on his back.

**Agreste mansion:**

Adrien walked up to Jack's room where he found him watching the news, "Hey Jack, I'm back did I miss anything?"

"Well while you were at your photo shoot, Paris gained a new hero."

"Really, Who?"

"I don't know his name yet, but he looks really cool." Jack rewound the footage to when the hero was on screen.

"He kinda looks like a bluebird…"

"How about Mr. Blue feathers." The blonde joked.

"Perfect. Hey, I'm going to go wash up, be right back." Jack left the room and walked into his bathroom. After shutting the door behind him, he took off his beanie and out flew a blue Kwami with slicked back feathers on its head.

"How was that for your first-time fighting crime?"

"It was awesome, so awesome! I'm glad that I found you- well no you found me...but whatever, I just can't wait to do that again, Rafale!" Jackson gave the Kwami a high five.

**The bakery:**

After transforming back, Marinette laid down and pulled out her phone to contact Master Fu. Tikki floated over her head, "Who are you calling Marinette?"

"Master Fu, there's a new hero in town and he wasn't in the spellbook."

The guardian answered, "Hello Marinette, is everything okay?"

"I don't know, but I need you to meet me at the park."

"Okay, I will, see you there!" Fu hangs up, and the girl make her way downstairs.

**The park:**

Marinette arrived at the park and found Master Fu waiting for her on a bench. She ran to him and sat down.

"Is everything okay, Marinette? What's going on?"

"Cat Noir and I were fighting Volpina today, and she almost got our miraculous, but she didn't because a new hero showed up.

The old man's eyes widened, "A new hero?"

"Yes, he had the Bluebird miraculous, but I've never even heard of it before. It wasn't even in the book."

Fu turned to her and pleaded, "Please tell me he gave it to you."

"No, he wouldn't give it to me…Wait you know about this miraculous?"

"Yes, it was kept in a different miracle box with other miraculous that I thought had been lost in a fire. Marinette, please if he won't give you the miraculous you must bring him to me! If he found that one that means the others could still be out there."

Marinette nodded, "I will, Master!"

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: The persuader

**Chapter 2: The Persuader**

"Miraculous Ladybug!" the heroine called upon her power, as she and her partners Cat Noir and Oiseau Bleu defeated another akumatised villain. "Next time, try not to overreact when your football team loses." Cat noir said coyly, helping the disoriented citizen to his feet.

Ladybug directed her attention to the winged hero, "Oiseau, you have to come with me so I can take you to see Master Fu. He knows more about your miraculous."

"What if he takes it away? This is the best thing thats ever happened to me, I want to help protect Paris."

The bug sighed, "That's a chance we'll have to take..."

The bluebird frowned and nodded, the two heroes leapt into the sky, Ladybug called down to her friend, "See you later Kitty!"

* * *

**Master Fu's new apartment:**

The two heroes entered an apartment building in the corner of Paris, Ladybug's earrings began to flash. "I have to go, I'm about to transform back, you go to room 7 on the third floor."

"Do I really have to?" Oiseau furrowed his brow, the bug shot him an annoyed look.

"Fine..." he headed toward the elevator, pressing the button once he got to it.

"Thanks for doing this for me." Ladybug smiled as she ran to the nearby bathroom to detransform.

The winged hero stepped into the elevator, doors shutting behind him, as it began to move, he changed back to Jackson. Rafale plopped down in his hands, the boy pulled a couple sunflower seeds from his pocket and the kwami snacked on them with delight. He then frowned.

"Jackson...do you think he'll take me away?"

The blonde teen exhaled sharply, "I don't know..."

The doors opened as they reached the third floor, Jackson slowly stepped out and made his way down the hall. He paused as he reached the door with a golden 7 on it, hesitating to knock. But before he could, the door opened, revealing Master Fu.

"Hello, Oiseau Bleu..."

* * *

**Marinette's Room:**

Marinette sat at her desk as she finished her homework, suddenly her cell rang, she gasped when she saw it was Adrien.

"Ahhhh Tikki it's Adrien! What do I do?!"

"Just calm down and answer the phone, I'm sure he just wants to ask about the homework, he missed class today remember?" The red kwami floated over her head.

"Right..." The dark haired teen picked up, answering with, "Homework?"

"Uh What?"

"I-I mean hello, Adrien, whats up?" Tikki chuckled to herself as she listened to her master fumble over her words.

"I was just calling to see if you were still coming." The model responded.

"Coming to what?"

"The Kitty Section gig at the Eiffel tower..."

Marinette gasped and turned to her clock, "Shoot, sorry I forgot, but don't worry I'll get there as fast as I can!"

"Ok see you then!"

Marinette dropped her head on her desk as she hung up, "I can't believe if forgot about their gig tonight!"

"It's not your fault Marinette, Hawkmoth has been keeping you busy all week." Tikki levitated in front of her and patted her head.

The exhausted girl let out a frustrated sigh, "I know.."

* * *

**Fu's apartment:**

Master Fu and Jackson sat on the floor across from each other while they talked.

"Tell me Jackson, when and where did you find your miraculous?"

"I found it when I was on a modeling retreat in china two weeks ago...Why?" He, tilted his head.

"I made a mistake many years ago that resulted in the loss of many miraculous, I was only able to salvage a single miracle box. Even then i managed to lose the peacock and the butterfly miraculous." the old man pulled out the miracle box and opened it.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Hawkmoth knows that your miraculous exists now, and if he manages to get his hands on it along with Ladybug and Cat Noir's it will be very dangerous for everyone!" Rafale hung his head as he knew what the master was talking about.

Jackson was confused, "Wait but what would Hawkmoth want with my miraculous? All I can do is create ice and blizzards."

"As I'm sure Ladybug told you, combining the powers of her and Cat Noir's miraculous can grant the user one wish, but at a price. But what she doesn't know is that if they combine with the bluebird miraculous, it grants the user unlimited power. The power to create and destroy anything, even time itself."

"Woah..." Jackson was shocked, it was a lot to take in at once.

Fu held out his hand, "Please understand how dangerous this could be, give me your miraculous so I may prevent that from happening."

The young model's expression saddened as he turned to his kwami, Rafale nodded calmly in acceptance. Master Fu watched as Jackson removed his gloves, his kwami retreating inside one as he did so. As he handed the miraculous to him, the teen turned his attention to the box, all drawers open with different miraculous on display. "I still want to protect Paris as a hero..."

"I wish I could allow that but I don't want too many miraculous out in the field, it could be dangerous"

"But doesn't Ladybug call on other heroes all the time?"

"Yes but those Miraculous are always returned for the same reason." Fu promptly shut the box and started to put it away, Jackson Stopped him.

"But I've had the bluebird miraculous for a while and I've held my own against Hawkmoth's villains. What if if Ladybug gets taken down and cant call on other heroes? Cat noir can't fight alone, please let e help!" he pleaded.

The master's kwami Wayzz zipped up beside him, "Master, maybe we should let him have a miraculous, they could use the extra help since the other heroes are only temporary holders." Fu stroked his beard and thought for a moment and then turned his gaze to Jack.

"You must promise that you wont let hawkmoth get your miraculous..."

"You can count on me, Master."

The old man set down the box and reopened it, "Jackson Gel, pick a miraculous and guard it with your life..."

Jack scanned over the many miraculous and then glanced at the gloves that Fu had set besides him, the guardian shook his head and nodded towards the box. The teen sighed and referred back to the box, his eyes stopping on the tiger miraculous. He held it up, "This one..."

"Guard it well..."

Jackson slipped on the panjas bracelet, releasing the kwami within it.

"Hello there! My name is Roarr and I'll be your kwami!"

* * *

**The Eiffel Tower:**

Marinette ran towards her friends who were setting up in front of the Eiffel tower, she stopped breathlessly next to Alya and Nino.

"Dang girl you ran all the way here from your house, thats gotta be a new record!" the dark skinned girl chuckled as her bff caught her breath.

"Yeah dude, you're just in time for the concert!" Nino chimed in.

"Thank goodness...I thought I'd be late..."

Alya leaned in and whispered to her, "Just in time to see Adrien and Luka..."

Marinette rolled her eyes and playfully poked her tummy, who giggled and tickled her back, the two of them continued until someone caught the Chinese girl's eye.

"Hey is that Kagami?"

Alya turned to see the dark haired girl walking towards Adrien with a bottle of water, "Yeah she came with Adrien, those two have become pretty good friends..."

Mari frowned, "Yeah...they have"

"Wait, you don't think-" the girl paused when she saw her friends expression, she then shot her gaze back to Kagami who had just given Adrien a good luck kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"Oh Marinette...I'm so sorry, I should've saw the signs and kept her away from him." She hugged her tightly.

"No...Don"t worry about it, it's fine...they were made for each other and I'm happy for them." she said softly.

Luka noticed Marinette being upset and set down his guitar and made his way over, "Hey Marinette..."

The young girl smiled weakly, "Oh hey Luka, ready for the show?"

"I guess, but are you okay? You seem upset..."

Marinette looked over at Adrien again and then back at Luka, "No, no I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired, it's been a long week for me.."

The blue haired boy followed her gaze, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I can't wait to see your performance."

"Ok then..."

Luka smiled at the girl and then headed back to the stage, his piercing eyes darting to his pianist. He blinked and detoured from his path to his guitar and went to the model. "I need to talk to you.." he requested flatly.

"Ok.." and Adrien followed him behind the stage.

"Marinette is upset, would you happen to know why?"

"She's upset? I'll go talk to her!" he started to leave, but Luka stopped him, "No, I already did, she said she was just tired..." his expression softened.

"Oh...uh okay."

As the two bandmates got back onstage, the concert began and they quickly drew in a large crowd. While the music played, Luka kept a concerned eye on Marinette who seemed to be feigning her excitement, her eyes occasionally would drift to Adrien and her expression would immediately fall.

* * *

**Hawkmoth's Lair:**

Gabriel Agreste stood in the center of his dark Lair, eyes closed in concentration, Nathalie stood behind him.

"Sir?"

"I can't seem to locate any negative emotions, there's only...joy."

The assistant thought for a bit and then spoke, "Sir, let me use your miraculous."

"What?"

"Think about it, when you use it, you're using it to locate the frustration of the citizens. If I use it I could use it to locate the happiness." she explained, the fashion icon thought about it for a moment.

"Yes...you could use their happiness and convince them to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous!"

"Don't forget that new Bluebird hero..." Nat added smugly.

"Right...By the way Nooroo, thank you for cooperating in giving me the information on that mysterious new miraculous. Once I have all three of them, I'll be able to rewrite history and Ladybug and Cat Noir will be no more!"

Gabriel removed his brooch and handed it to Nathalie who pined it to her lapel, "Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

* * *

**Jewelry Store:**

Nathanaël was in a jewelry store picking out a necklace for Marc, who he was going to ask out, he held up a dainty, sparkly chain with a charm shaped like lips hanging from the middle.

"This is the one! They're going to love it!" the redhead gushed with glee.

"They must be very special.." the jeweler said with a smile.

"They are, and I'm really excited! I just hope they say yes..."

The jeweler left to get to get a special box to put the necklace into, while he was gone Nate held it up and admired it. Suddenly a butterfly came into the room through the vent and flew towards him, by the time he noticed it had already landed on the jewelry.

"Persuader, my name is Purple Monarch, I'm giving you the power of persuasion to help you win over your sweetheart. But first you must persuade Ladybug and Cat Noir to give you their miraculous."

"At first I was on the fence, but since it's for Marc, you've got me persuaded..."

* * *

**Concert:**

Kitty section was in the middle of their hit song _I Love Unicorns_ when someone stepped onto the stage, he was wearing a red and black collared suit and had a matching voice box that covered his neck and mouth.

"Hey you can't be up here!" Rose scolded, the oddly dressed guy leaned towards her and whispered something to her. The girl stiffened and her eyes went grey, then she robotically turned to the band and told them to stop playing.

"This is the Persuader, he would like to know where he could find Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!"

Marinette gasped and quickly snuck through the crowd to find a place to transform, onstage, Adrien had the same idea, but he made sure the potential villain wasn't looking.

The model managed to cross the bridge and get to an empty alleyway, "Looks like we've got trouble Plagg."The Kwami flew out from his shirt and groaned. "Well at least I don't have to listen to that loud music anymore, it was really hurting my ears!"

Adrien shot him an offended look, "We'll talk about that later...Plagg, Claws out!"

Back by the tower, Persuader took the microphone from Rose and then spoke, "You all will help me get their miraculous!" One by one everyone on stage and in the crowd eyes turned gray and left in search of the heroes. Cat Noir dropped down from the sky and kicked the villain off the stage.

"Think I could persuade you to not crash anymore concerts?"

Persuader turned to his minions, "Get his Miraculous!"

The black cat soon had mind controlled citizens chasing after him and jumping on his back, he managed to throw a few off of him, but it quickly became too much and he was pinned. Just when his ring was about to be removed, Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around Cat Noir's wrist and yanked him from the dogpile up to the roof of a building.

"Thank's Ladybug, I was almost _convinced_ they had me there."

"You're not calling me M'lady anymore?" the bug quizzed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah...I uh...may have met somebody.."

Ladybug rolled her eyes and the noticed the Parisians had began to climb the building like spiders, "We'll talk about this later, right now we need to hide so we can figure out what to do."

The two heroes leapt from building to building and then jumped to a clear street, there they entered the sewer through a manhole.

"Where's Oiseau? His power would be a huge help for that crowd Persuader's got."

"Uh...about that, I'm not sure he's going to be coming." The heroine said sheepishly.

"Why not?"

"Master Fu said his Miraculous was really dangerous and he needed to keep it safe."

"Well there goes our secret weapon.." the cat groaned.

Ladybug opened her mouth to say something, but her communicator started ringing, she opened it and saw a new icon, she recognized it as the tiger miraculous. She pressed the icon, "Hello?"

"Hey there, Buggie! Looks like you're getting another cool cat to play with!"

The bug knew the voice sounded familiar, "Oiseau? Is that you?"

"It was, but now it's Tigerclaw!"

Cat Noir spoke up, "How'd you get another miraculous? And why are you calling her 'Buggie'?"

"What, jealous Cat noir?"

"No!" the cat blushed and crossed his arms.

"I'll explain everything after we defeat this guy, I'm coming to you!"

Moments later they heard the manhole open and someone climbing down the ladder, they both readied their weapons in case it was a mind controlled minion. They stood down when they saw that it was just Tigerclaw.

"Geez guys its only me!" The hero wore a burgundy sleeveless unitard with Neon yellow accents, dark magenta gloves equipped with claws, matching boots, and a whip. His mask was stylized to mimic the markings of a tiger and he had a tail and ears, his blond hair now streaked with magenta.

"I scouted out the situation while I was out there, Persuader's goons are turning the city inside out looking for you guys."

"What's the status on Persuader? Any idea where his akuma is?" Ladybug inquired.

"I think it might be in his voice box, and I saw him heading towards the mayor's office, he might be recruiting the police for his army."

"Right, we'll need to stop him before he becomes too powerful, we just need to figure out a way to sneak past them." the bug tapped her chin as she thought.

"We might need some luck here, Ladybug..."

"No, I need to save my lucky charm for when we face Persuader..."

"Why don't we use the rooftops? They can't climb that fast so it will be easy for us to avoid them." The tiger suggested, the other two nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it!"

The gang made their way out of the sewer, but when they reached the surface, they were greeted by the mindless Zombies that immediately charged them once they locked eyes. Tigerclaw and Cat Noir lead the way using their weapons to knock the fiends out of their path, Ladybug grappled up to a roof. The tiger grabbed his teammate around the waist and used his whip pull them up, they all then ran across the top of the buildings towards the mayor's office.

As they ran they took a brief moment to realize how much of the city was after them, "How has he managed to control so many people so fast?" asked the bug in bewilderment.

"He's amplifying his voice through sound systems so his power reaches a larger audience."

"Then that means we can't get too close, he could make us do anything he wants, and he'll take our miraculous" The trio stopped on a building just outside the office. Outside of it was Persuader, Marc, Mayor Bourgeois, and the entire police force.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir...ohh and a new hero.." the villain cooed.

"Why are you doing this, persuader?" Ladybug called down, he chuckled to himself, "Purple Monarch wants your miraculous, and she promised me an eternity with the one I love! Now you wouldn't want to break up a good pair, would you?" Persuader pulled Marc close to him and caressed their chin, they squirmed in discomfort.

Thats when Ladybug discovered the villains identity, "Guys thats Nathanaël Kurtzberg, he's a student, he must've tried to ask out Marc and got rejected."

"I don't think so Ladybug..." Tigerclaw cut in, "He seems oddly happy for someone who got rejected, it's weird, Persuader doesn't seem vengeful at all."

"You're right, he's not all that violent, and what's this about Purple Monarch?" Cat Noir tilted his head Inquisitively.

"Hawkmoth must've swapped miraculous With Mayura"

"Very perceptive!" came from Persuader below, "But I'm afraid that isn't the matter at hand...Now Cat Noir.."

The black cat gasped as he felt his body stiffen and his mind went numb, the redheaded villain continued, "Would be a dear and bring me all your miraculous?"

Tigerclaw and Ladybug watched in horror as Cat noir turned to them with dead grey eyes, "Give me your miraculous..."

The heroes backed away slowly, "Cat...?"

"Hey listen dude, cat to cat, you don't have to do this..."

"Move!" The pigtailed hero grabbed the tiger and leapt from the roof, the now mind controlled cat followed.

The heroes now found themselves between the Police and one of their friends, Persuader frowned. "Please, I don't want to hurt you guys, I just want to be with Marc.."

"You can be with them without our miraculous!" the Lady shot back, Tigerclaw added, "And without that akuma!"

"Love has to be mutual, it can't be forced...trust me I know from experience" Ladybugs voice grew sad and trailed off.

This seemed to get through to the antagonist, but Purple Monarch got in his ear, "They're lying, their trying to take them from you, don't let that happen, get their miraculous!"

Persuader's brows dropped into a scowl and he reared his head to the police force, "Take 'em!"

The whole squad, except for officer Roger, charged toward the miraculous holders, they readied themselves for battle. Unfortunately, since they were distracted, the heroes had forgotten about Cat Noir, who promptly tackled Tigerclaw, holdind him to the pavement with his hands over his head.

"Don't worry...this will be over soon."

The blonde feline began to remove the tiger's panjas bracelet, Ladybug Ran over to to help him out, but was roughly grabbed by a bunch of officers. She wriggled to get free but they had all piled on top of her, also reaching for her jewelry. All hope seemed lost when Officer Raincomprix held up his megaphone and said, "That's what happens when you resist!"

Since the policeman was standing next to Persuader and had the volume set to max, the screeching feedback Irritated his eardrums, including everyone nearby. This caused the influence to lift from the minions, the policemen holding Ladybug down shook their head and got up, she sprung up to her feet, "Ladybug? Whats going on here?"

Cat Noir almost had completely taken off Tigerclaw's miraculous when he came to, "Huh? What am I doing?" He helped his teammate up.

"We'll explain later, right now we need to finish this! LUCKY CHARM!" The bug slung her yoyo into the sky and waited for her item. Three pairs of noise cancelling headphones dropped into her arms, she immediately looked around to see what to do, her eyes landed on Tigerclaw.

"I got it! You two put these on, and Tigerclaw, we're gonna need your power!"

The trio placed the headphones over there ears just when Persuader realized what happened, he snatched the megaphone out of the officer's hands, "Give me that! I'm gonna do what I should've done in the beginning." The people he formally controlled ran away.

He raised the amplifier to his lips and yelled out, "Give me your miraculous!" the villain sneered as he waited for the heroes to react and was shocked when they didn't. "No!" he growled as he saw their headphones.

Tigerclaw rushed in front of them and called on his power, "SNARL!" this allowed him to let out a sonic roar that blew back Persuader and everything in front of him. He was embedded in the building behind him, Ladybug rushed up and yanked the voicebox from his outfit and tossed it to Cat Noir who destroyed it with his cataclysm. Ladybug did her thing and captured the akuma, purifying it and setting it free.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

As her magic ladybug cleaned up the city, the pigtailed heroine approached a confused Nathanaël, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what happened?"

"You were akumatised."

"I was? But how? I was really happy before, as far as I remember.." The redhead tilted his head.

"Hawkmoth switched his miraculous with someone he's working with, she targets people's happiness"

The boy stood and dusted himself off, "I guess that makes sense, I was planning of giving Marc a necklace and asking them on a date. Wait- where is it?! I spent my entire allowance on that thing!" he frantically looked around, Cat Noir sashayed up to him and held out the glittering piece of jewelry. Nate sighed in relief as he took it back, his eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice.

"Nathanaël!" it was Marc running toward him, the young teen turned and dashed towards them as well, embracing once they met.

Cat Noir smiled, "Kinda remind me of us M'lad- I mean Ladybug."

Ladybug giggled softly and then turned to Tigerclaw, "Now, Tigerclaw, I'm going to need that Miraculous back from you."

The tall cat smirked and shook his head, "Not this time, Master Fu said I could keep it in order to help you guys out."

"Thats not very much like him...I'll have to talk to him" Ladybug was about to say something else but her earrings interupted her.

"I've gotta go, see you later kitties!"

Cat Noir and Tigerclaw both watched as the slender ladybug swung away with her yoyo, they turned to each other, "Nice work out there Tigerclaw, I have to say this feline look is much better than the last one."

"You weren't too bad yourself...see you around, cousin" the red cat smirked at his joke and pounced onto the nearest roof, Cat Noir turned and did the same.

* * *

**Eiffel tower:**

After transforming back, Marinette rushed bak to the concert, pushing through the large crowd until she found her best friend. Alya grinned as she hugged her, "Where were you girl? You disappeared after that akuma villain showed up."

"I was hiding, I didnt want to risk being mind controlled and hurting anyone." she lied, Nino tapped them on their shoulders, "Dudes look the show's about to start again!"

The crowd cheered as the saw the band getting on stage, Adrien straggling behind them. Though it hurt to see him now, Marinette decided to push away her pain and enjoy the concert.

As the music started, she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Mind if we join you?"

To her surprise it was Jackson and Kagami, before the fair-skinned girl could answer, Alya piped up, "Hey guys, yeah come join us!"

The friend squad ejoyed the concert until it was over and stuck around after the crowd had left. Luka made a b-line for Marinette, "Hey...you enjoy the concert?"

Marinette gave the blue haired boy a friendly smile, "Absolutely, you guys were amazing! That's just what I needed to wake myself up!"

"Thanks, that means a lot. But you're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah of course, I hid before that akuma guy could get to me..." her voice trailed off as she saw Kagami hug Adrien and then pull him toward Andre's ice cream cart. The girl shook it off and continued, "But other than that I'm fine!"

Luka caught a glimpse of the couple and then realized the situation, his first instinct was to hug Marinette, "If you ever want to talk, I'm just a text or a phone call away."

Marinette sighed and relaxed into the embrace and smiled, "Thank you, Luka...See you later!"

The pigtailed female said goodbye to the rest of her friends and made her way home, the blue haired teen watched in concern as she left.

**Hey guys, sorry for taking over a year to update this! I'd run out of inspo, but since the show came back, i have some new ideas for this fic, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
